A Chance Meeting
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Astrid takes Hiccup to a club to help take the edge off his final exam stress where he gets a little more than he bargained for from a white haired stranger.


Astrid held Hiccup's hand as they walked into the club. "See, this is good!" she yelled over the loud music.

Hiccup didn't think so. He looked around at the writhing, gyrating bodies and frowned. "Astrid, you know I hate places like this."

She sighed. "I just want you to let loose a little. Just relieve some of that tension. I'll get you a drink."

He nodded, taking a seat at one of the booths.

He noticed a guy dancing alone with snow white hair. He rolled his eyes at how over the top the guy was. Oh shit. They made eye contact. No, no, no.

Astrid passed him a beer. "Oh god, the barman had a sexy accent" she said, eyes wide. "I think he was Australian."

"Why didn't you just ask him?" Hiccup asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because I thought it would be rude."

Hiccup looked at her. "What? How is that rude? It's like when people at college ask us where we are from."

"Huh... never thought of it like that. Guess I am just tired from all those study sessions" she shrugged.

He sighed. "Jeez..."

She punched his arm. "Lighten up."

"Why do you always do that?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"Cause."

He sighed.

"I should have gotten us a second drink."

"If you're that tired you probably don't need a second drink."

She shrugged and continued drinking whatever cocktail she had ordered. "Why don't you dance?"

"When have I ever danced?"

"Oh, I don't know. I am going to. Join me?"

He sighed. "One song."

She practically dragged him onto the dance floor, bumping and grinding against him. He moved awkwardly, trying not to step on anyone elses feet. She chuckled at his poor dancing. "Always wished you would dance more."

He groaned. "Worst thing ever."

She shrugged. "Doesn't it make you feel more relaxed?"

"No, it makes me feel like everyone is laughing at me."

"Aww, no one would laugh at you."

"Astrid, everyone laughs at me."

"Huh... can't actually debate that actually..."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

The song ended and he made his quick escape while Astrid had seen some other students from her class and rushed over. He tried to make his way through the crowd when he bumped into the white blonde kid from before.

"Sorry."

"You're okay."

"Didn't mean to" he added awkwardly.

He chuckled. "Why don't you let me suck you off in the mens room?" the white haired guy offered.

Hiccup blushed. "What?!"

"It'll be fun, and you don't have to do a thing" he smirked. He rubbed close to Hiccup in an awkward dance.

Hiccup raised a brow. "I don't know. You seem pretty out of it."

"Haven't even had a drink" the guy promised. Well, it probably wasn't a lie. He didn't smell like alcohol at all.

Hiccup looked over at Astrid who was still dancing with the group of girls she may or may not know, and nodded. "Okay. Sure."

The guy grinned and dragged Hiccup from the dance floor and into the bathroom. He picked the last stall and got straight to business, pulling down Hiccup's pants and getting on his knees. "Nice" he breathed, looking at Hiccup's cock.

Hiccup looked away. He didn't make a habit of getting sucked off by people he didn't know, and t be totally honest, this was the first time. It felt awkward having his cock judged by a kid who probably spend most of his day sucking dick.

He white haired male started rubbing his cock with cold hands.

"Fuck" Hiccup hissed.

The guy looked up at him. "You okay?"

"You're hands are like ice."

"Oh, sorry" he apologized, half-assed, and continued stroking Hiccup's thick cock. "Its cute, isn't it?" he smiled.

"Uh..."

"I mean, it isn't that long, but I like it."

"Who are you judging me against?"

The guy seemed to blush a little, but shrugged it off.

Probably too many...

He didn't let Hiccup's accusatory questioning get in the way of getting him off. He kissed the tip of the cock, precum already stringing to his pale, thin lips. He moaned. "Nice."

Hiccup started feeling uncomfortable. He wondered if Astrid even realized that he had gone M.I.A. Probably not. He couldn't string another thought together as the head of his cock disappeared behind those pale lips. He eyes rolled back in his head as the young man swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, dipping the warm organ into the slit.

"Fuck" he moaned. "This.. this is nice."

"Guessing you don't do this much?" he asked.

"No... not at all" he admitted,

The white haired boy nodded and went back down on him, more and more of Hiccup's cock disappearing into his mouth, before moving his head back, cock slipping out with a wet pop.

Hiccup groaned, his hands finding the soft white hair. "...nice..."

"If you're looking for a name, its Jack."

"Jack?"

He nodded. He smiled up at Hiccup before swallowing the whole cock and started moving his head back and forward. Hiccup couldn't control his hands as they gripped tighter in the white hair, practically forcing the boy to face fuck him, for lack of a better word.

"Ja-Jack" he moaned as the warmth in his lower region grew hotter. He moaned loudly. "Jack... I'm- I'm-" he come. He immediately blushed as how quick it seemed to have all happened, but the orgasm was incredible. "

Jack swallowed every load. He slowly removed the cock from his mouth, licking the tip as he tucked Hiccup's now flaccid cock back into his underwear. "How was that?" he smiled up at Hiccup.

"Good... amazing..."

Jack smiled and pulled Hiccup's pants up.

"So... Guessing you do this a fair bit?" Hiccup said, trying to keep it casual.

"No, I don't actually" Jack chuckled. "Just didn't know how else to tell you I thought you were hot."

Hiccup frowned. "What? Why didn't you just say it like that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Might have just wanted to suck your dick."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Jack nodded. "Yep."

"Well, how about I buy you lunch tomorrow?"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Okay. Sounds great. Call me. Text me" he shrugged, smiling. "I'll meet you wherever you want." He scribbled his number down on a serviette, pocketing the pen. He smiled shyly, which Hiccup thought was adorable since the guy had just gone down on him, a total stranger.

"I'll definitely call."

Jack smiled. "Good." he leaned up and gave Hiccup a quick peck on the cheek and walked away.

"Damn..." Hiccup said, his palm meeting his face almost comically.

"What's up?" Astrid said, sauntering over with a knowing look on her face.

"Didn't find out if the carpets matched the drapes."

"Oh my gods."


End file.
